


The Ice Queen Behind Doors

by TQMZ



Series: The Dirty Side of Magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, First Time, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Spanking, Spitroast, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TQMZ/pseuds/TQMZ
Summary: Not many knew what Daphne Greengrass was like, only by reputation and what was observed during the school year. Harry and Draco however, are about to discover a different side to Slytherin's Ice Queen. Along with a few others.However unknown to Harry and Draco, the Slytherin Ice Queen has her own plans for them...
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Series: The Dirty Side of Magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814635
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	The Ice Queen Behind Doors

**Author's Note:**

> This is commissioned by anonymous.

**XvX**

Many students were well known in Hogwarts, Harry Potter, and his friends, or the golden trio, as some liked to call them. Draco, as the Slytherin prince, Susan, who was known to have the biggest tits of her year. Neville, and his shyness, Tracy, known as one of the few half-bloods in Slytherin as well as the resident house gossip. All of these students were very well known in Hogwarts, but none of then were as mysterious as Daphne Greengrass.

The ice queen of Slytherin Daphne Greengrass was a gorgeous blonde, pale, blue-eyed girl with a perfectly shaped arse and tits only a cup size smaller than Susan Bones. She usually kept to herself and didn't normally speak with anyone but her best friend, Tracy. When people did attempt to talk with her, Daphne reply's were cold, or she ignored them... At least that was the girl's reputation and what was observed during feasts.

Behind closed doors, however, it was a different story.

"You want me to what?" Draco paused, stopping his hands from playing with Daphne's naked tits as she sat on his stomach, His cock slowly hardening behind Daphne's arse as the witch spoke.

"You heard correctly, I want you to fuck my arse, Draco," Daphne smirked back, licking her lips, getting a tangy-sweet taste. Using her finger, Daphne collected all the cum from her face onto her palm, then licked herself clean. The blowjob she had given Draco earlier having been messier than she'd expected.

Draco stared, his eyes alight with lust as he watched Daphne swallowing his seed. The look of enjoyment on her face, not faked in the least. Despite Daphne showing up in his bed and sucking his cock not minutes earlier, Draco had never thought she would allow him to fuck her, let alone her arse.

Grabbing her wand, Daphne silently cast a cleaning and lube spell on her arse, before setting it down again. Then turning around, Daphne used both of her hands to spread her arse cheeks, showing Draco the hole she wanted his cock in. "Well, are you going to fuck me or not?"

Sitting up, Draco hurriedly got to his knees and moved closer to Daphne. A light slap sound echoing thought the room as Draco's cock landed on Daphne's pale bubbly arse, creating a light red mark for a few moments before fading away. Swallowing his saliva, Draco lined up his cock with Daphne's hole, and slowly entered her arse.

"Merlin..." Draco groaned as his cock slid deeper into Daphne. Tight didn't even begin to describe what he was feeling. It was as if his cock was slipping into a hole too small, almost painfully so. However, at the same time, Daphne's walls were also slowly expanding the deeper he went, rapidly increasing the pleasure Draco felt. "How are you so bloody tight?"

"Mmm..." Daphne hissed softly but said nothing. The feeling of having a cock in her arse was both familiar and not. She hadn't taken anything in her backdoor for a few months now, having just used her mouth and pussy for sex... When she could get it. There weren't a lot of opportunities for Daphne to have sex when on vacation in France with her family, especially with her younger sister Astoria following her around.

Relaxing her muscles, Daphne waited for a moment, then quickly pushed her hips back, the sudden movement helping her reach the base of Draco's cock, while also making her walls clamp down tightly.

"Fucking hell..." Grabbing her hips, Draco slowly pulled out of Daphne's arse, then thrust his cock back in again. The lube from earlier doing its job, allowing his cock to slide in almost effortlessly. Without it, Draco probably wouldn't have been able to move.

"Ah-" Daphne covered her mouth, cutting herself off. She had almost cum on the second thrust, not taking a cock in her arse for a few months had definitely made her a lot more sensitive than she was before. Twisting around, Daphne showed off her flexibility by changing positions, so she was now facing Draco and laying on her back, all while not disconnecting the cock in her arse. Then she lifted her leg and hooked her arm around it, allowing Draco to reach deeper into her arse.

Draco felt his eyes widen for a second before he calmed down, a smirk gracing his face. "Well, aren't you just full of surprises."

Placing his hands on her hips, Draco slammed his cock deep onto Daphne's arse, making Daphne's back arch as she moaned. He was much rougher compared to before, no longer using the soft, slow thrusts. Instead, he was fucking her, which was precisely what Daphne asked Draco to do.

Biting her lip, Daphne rocked her hips back against Draco. Trying to keep in any moans threatening from slipping out of her mouth, the pleasure she was feeling as Draco's cock was thrust into her, making that task a little difficult. While Draco wasn't the biggest cock Daphne had taken in her arse, his cock was quickly becoming one of her favorites. His frantic thrusts and energy just seemed to hit all the right spots. Either that, or it really had been too long since Daphne was fucked in the arse, making the sex feel better than it truly was.

Feeling something missing, Daphne looked around until her eyes fell on Draco's hands, holding her waist.

_Mmm... This will be fun._

"I want... Fuck... I-" Daphne moaned, interrupting herself. A hand of Draco's finally moving to play with her tits, her tits feeling sensitive from the cold air in the room. "Choke me!" She finally managed to get out.

Smirk widening, Draco did as he was told, and wrapped his hand around Daphne's throat, the other hand keeping himself steady as he pounded the girl beneath him. "You liked to be choked, Daphne? Does it get you turned on knowing-"

Draco didn't even get to finish speaking before Daphne started to cum, her arse tightening up and almost swallowing Draco's cock as she orgasmed. A small spray of cum squirting out of her pussy and onto the bedsheets below, staining them unless removed with magic.

"Merlin..." Draco groaned, unable to move as he filled up Daphne's arse with his cum. Her arse muscles clamping his cock in place, growing more and more tight the longer Draco choked Daphne.

Shaking, Daphne started to come down from her high when she felt Draco's cock begin to spasm, hot cum shooting deep into her arse. Opening her mouth in a silent moan, Daphne felt her vision starting to darken from the lack of air. Tears gathering in her eyes, Daphne tapped Draco's hand; she knew her limits.

As soon as Draco released his hand, Daphne sat up, gasping for breath, her body trembling slightly as yet another mini orgasm shot through her body. Not squirting, but still feeling just as good as her previous orgasm, and going completely unnoticed by Draco. "Hmm..." Daphne took a deep breath. "That was... Nice."

"Nice?" Draco frowned, removing his now soft cock from Daphne's arse. A trail of cum slowly exiting the hole now that Draco's cock was no longer blocking it.

Daphne shrugged, her sweaty blonde hair clinging to her shoulders. "I'm not much of an anal fan."

Of course, that was a lie, Daphne loved anal. She might even prefer it more compared to regular sex... though she did enjoy sucking cock a lot as well. No Daphne was lying to Draco because well... Why not. She needed some way to amuse herself besides having sex with her boy toys.

"Don't worry, though." Daphne moved to the edge of the bed and stood up, picking up her clothes. "I'm sure if you get enough practice. It will start to feel pleasurable. Who knows, you may even manage to make me cum twice."

Draco licked his lips lustfully as he watched Daphne bend over to pick up her knickers, only half listening to what the witch was saying. If he were fully paying attention, he would have noticed the way Daphne was insulting him. But as he wasn't, Draco just nodded his head, his eyes never leaving Daphne's bubbly arse.

After a few minutes, Daphne now fully dressed. Blew a kiss at Draco then walked out of the room, leaving Draco alone to clean up the mess on his bedsheets.

**_One day later_ **

"Look at that girl's arse." Dean sighed.

"It's incredible." Seamus nodded appreciatively.

"Imagine what she'd look like without the clothing."

"But she's a Slytherin!" Ron cried, but not before swallowing another bite of a chicken leg."

Dean rolled his eyes. "When you look like that, houses don't matter."

Looking up, Harry watched as Daphne Greengrass, the object of the Gryffindor boys talk, walked away from the Slytherin table in the direction of the library. The slight outlines of her arse being seen even with the skirt on, drawing the lustful attention of almost every boy at the table, as well as a few girls. If it weren't for Dean, Seamus's, and Ron's comments, Harry probably wouldn't have noticed the Slytherin witch. But now that he did, Harry had to admit she was beautiful, and the curves she had on her body were terrific, even if layers of clothing covered them.

"Honestly!" Hermione frowned, her voice thick with disapproval. "Can you all be any less disgusting?"

Unlike the rest of the boys who turned to face Hermione, Harry kept watching Daphne, tuning his best friend out. He wasn't going to act bashful or apologize for staring at a beautiful girls' arse. He was a hormonal teen for crying out loud!

As Daphne neared the doors, Harry watched as she paused, looked over her shoulder, met his eyes, and smiled, then threw a small wink at him before leaving.

_I've never seen Greengrass smile before... What's she doing?_

Growing suspicious, Harry got up from his seat to follow the girl. Other than being shown memories of Voldemort by Dumbledore, nothing much had happened this year, which was both worrying and nerve-wracking. Harry kept expecting something, anything to happen. Even watching Draco had led to nothing. The Slytherin prince oddly enough seemed to be more than happy spending his time in the Slytherin dungeons.

Leaving the great hall, Harry watched as Daphne headed upstairs. Keeping a decent distance away, he followed and soon found himself standing in front of the Room of Requirement. Daphne had gone inside, not 30 seconds ago.

Taking a deep breath, Harry walked there times in front of the entrance, then stepped inside.

Coming face to face with an amused Daphne Greengrass.

"Hello, Potter." Daphne smiled at the shocked look on the boy's face. She'd noticed how Harry and the other Gryffindor's were watching her and decided to throw a wink at him on the off chance he would follow. Daphne had wanted to ride the cock of Gryffindor's golden boy for a long time now. So she wasn't about to waste the opportunity while she had it.

"What are you doing, Greengrass?" Harry narrowed his eyes, scanning around the room quickly, before being drawn back to Daphne. Or, more accurately, Daphne's cleavage. The witch's sweater was gone, and three buttons were undone, letting Harry get a small glimpse of Daphne's breasts.

"Well, I was planning on masturbating. Newts can be rather frustrating after all, and I need some sort of stress relief." Daphne sighed, a small smirk playing at the corner of her mouth, and under the astonished gaze of Harry, she started stripping off her clothes. Starting with her panties and ending with her skirt until she was completely naked. Daphne then turned around and bent over, showing Harry her bare arse as she stacked her clothes on the floor.

"W-what are you doing!" Harry's mouth dropped open, his voice becoming a higher pitch than usual as he watched Daphne's arse sway in front of him. He had never seen a naked girl before, let alone one as beautiful as the witch in front of him, and even with his inexperience, Harry was positive few girls could compare with Daphne's body.

"Hmm..." Daphne's voice lowered a few octaves, almost becoming a purr. "I'm going to masturbate, you being here won't change my plans."

As if acknowledging Daphne's words, a queen-sized bed appeared less than a foot away. The black sheets and wood looking better than Harry's bed in Gryffindor Tower.

Harry watched, frozen as Daphne climbed up in the middle of the bed, and spread her legs. Completely nonchalant at the fact, He could see her naked body. Swallowing, Harry felt his cock start to harden as Daphne placed a hand between her legs and inserted a finger. Doing exactly as she said while ignoring him as if he was nonexistent.

Laying back, Daphne watched Harry with half-lidded eyes as the boy stood frozen in the room. Adding another finger to her now wettening pussy, Daphne considered why Harry hadn't rushed over and started to fuck her, or st the very least touch her. Most other males would have.

_E_ _ither he's incredibly respectful, has a girlfriend, and is loyal to her, which I doubt. Everyone in Hogwarts would have known by now. Or he's... A virgin?_ Daphne paused at the thought, the idea sounding more likely by the minute. _No rumor of Potter fucking anyone has spread, and that Weasley girl, while infatuated, hasn't done anything notable... I'm going to take the virginity of the boy-who-lived._

A wicked smile slowly crawled across her face. Pulling her fingers out of her cunt, Daphne looked Harry in the eyes, then placed them in her mouth, her tongue licking them clean. The growing bulge she could see out of the bottom of her vision growing more apparent by the second.

"Well, if you're staying here, you might as well make yourself useful." Daphne kept her legs open and glanced down before meeting Harry's eyes again. The meaning obvious. "By the end of it, I may even reward you."

It took a moment for Daphne's words to register, but once they did. Harry needed no other invitation. Here was Daphne Greengrass, one of, if not the hottest girl in the school offering herself to him, Harry had no way of saying no. From the moment Daphne had stripped of her clothes, she had hooked him.

"W-what do you w-want me to do?" Harry stammered slightly. His eyes never leaving the curves of Daphne's tits, watching as they went up and down with every breath the witch took.

"Hmm... How about you eat me out to start."

Getting onto the bed, Harry kneeled in front of Daphne and lowered his head next to the girl's pussy. The smell of her arousal, making him feel a little light-headed and hot at the same time. Before Harry could think of anything else, he felt a hand grab his hair and shove his face down. "Mmph!"

"Yesss!" Daphne moaned softly, Harry's warm mouth covering her pussy, the heat sending slight shivers down her spine. "Use your tongue as well."

Following Daphne's instructions, Harry stuck out his tongue and started licking. Slowly at first, then a little more frantically as the seconds went by, trying to get as much air as he could, Daphne's hand staying in place, not letting up from his head as he tried to pull back and breathe.

"Mmm... Fuck!" Daphne murmured, bucking her hips against Harry's mouth, getting closer and closer to an orgasm. For a virgin, Harry had outstripped her expectations when it came to his tongue. Of course, he could be better, but this was his first time, and so far, he was performing quite well. Daphne's fingering earlier and the thought of taking Harry Potter's virginity also helping in getting her wet and closer to cumming than she would normally be.

While he could barely breathe, that didn't stop Harry from licking and trying to bring as much pleasure to Daphne as he could. Licking and drinking down all the juices that flowed from the witch's gushing cunt and right into his mouth. The taste peculiar yet good, a far cry from what some of the older boys in Gryffindor Harry had overheard talking about sex. Nothing he heard mentioned about eating a girl out had been anything like what he was doing now.

Using both hands now, Daphne gripped Harry by the hair and roughly shoved him deeper into her cunt, her body trembling a little as she orgasmed, Harry swallowing up the cum that flowed out of her pussy.

Feeling Daphne release him, Harry pulled back, gasping for breath. A trail of saliva connecting his lips to Daphne's lower ones. Before Harry could think or ask anything, he was grabbed by his shirt and pulled into a short yet hot kiss. After a moment, Daphne broke the kiss and started licking his mouth and parts of his cheek, cleaning up his face from her juices.

Reaching a hand down, Daphne unzipped Harry's trousers and pulled his cock free. The length, a decent size, just a few centimeters shorter than Draco. However, the thickness was what made it different. Harry was maybe half an inch thicker than Draco, which would make sex feel quite different compared to what she experienced last night.

"Well, aren't you a big boy." Daphne teased, running a hand down the length of Harry's cock. "Take off your clothes."

Quickly doing as he was told, Harry removed his trousers, and his dress shirt, almost ripping off the buttons as he rushed. Looking up, Harry saw Daphne still on the bed, only this time on her knees, with her arse facing his direction.

"Come fuck my arse, Harry. I think you earned it." Daphne said, giving herself a quick slap on the arse, leaving a small red handprint.

Harry quickly moved behind Daphne and lined up his cock with the witch's arse. Hesitating a little, Harry glanced at Daphne, dragging his eyes away from her arse. "Is it alright to put in, Daphne?"

"Mmm... Yes, I'm all lubed up." Daphne nodded a little impatiently, rubbing her arse against the length of Harry's cock. Daphne hadn't wanted to waste any time, so she had used a spell to clean and lube herself up as Harry was changing.

"Alright." Harry breathed excitedly, his heart pounding as he tried to push the head of his cock in, keyword being try. He couldn't push the tip in, even with the lube in Daphne's arse that theoretically should have helped his cock slide in easily. "I can't... It won't fit!"

Draco had stretched out her arse a little the other night, but his cock had more to do with length than thickness. Harry, on the other hand, was the opposite, and it seemed a little thicker than she initially thought if he couldn't fit his cock inside. Daphne shivered slightly, placing her head down and raising her arse a little higher up. "Crouch above me then thrust down. It should help you get your cock in easier."

Crouching above Daphne, Harry placed his cock at the entrance to her arse, then slowly slid his cock in. The position Daphne was now in making it a lot easier for him to put his cock in, even with the lube helping him along it was a tight fit. "Fuck..."

Moaning softly, Daphne tried to relax her muscles as much as she could. A small part of her in the back of her mind, a little amused at Gryffindor's golden boy, cursing while having his cock in her arse.

Hearing Daphne's moan and getting a little more confident. Harry pulled back until only the tip was still in Daphne's then slammed himself back inside. Groaning at the tightness and feel of Daphne's arse as it clenched around his cock.

"Mmm... Harder." Daphne moaned heatedly, rubbing her clit with her hand as she tried to get herself off. The pleasure from Harry fucking her arse, getting her close to yet another orgasm. Though playing with her clit played quite a significant part of it as well.

"I'm gonna cum!" Harry groaned out, streams of cum shooting from his cock and deep into Daphne's arse, not moments later, his hands gripping Daphne's waist tightly, no doubt leaving some marks that she would need to heal later.

"YES!" Daphne cried, reaching her orgasm just as Harry filled her arse with cum. The hot cum splattering her insides and increasing her orgasm for a few seconds longer.

Breathing deeply, Harry pulled his rapidly softening cock out of Daphne, admiring his handiwork. Daphne was lying on the bed with a light sheen of sweat on her skin. Her hair spread out on the bed, and her arse was raised with a line of cum leaking out of the hole Harry had just fucked.

"Hmm..." Daphne hummed, getting up from the bed. Her arse still tingling, feeling empty now that Harry's cock was no longer inside.

_He lasted longer than I expected for a virgin. Much better than some other first time experiences I've had._ Daphne smirked, picking up her clothes and dressing in everything but her panties.

"What we just do..." Harry trailed off, the realization only now settling in. The lust that had been clouding his mind finally clearing up as Daphne dressed.

"You fucked my tight little arse before filling it with your cum. A reward for eating me out." Daphne replied, giving Harry a sexy little smirk. "Here's a little gift."

Harry caught the object tossed by Daphne and blushed. The witches' panties now clenched in his fist.

"Meet me here in two days if you want to do this again," Daphne said before walking away. A small sway in her hips as she left.

_**One month later** _

"Fuck..." Harry moaned, leaning against the wall in an empty hallway as Daphne licked his cock. Going from the base to the tip of the head where she would swirl her tongue now and then, almost making Harry's knees buckle st the feeling.

Daphne kept her eyes trained on Harry, raking her nails lightly down the boy's thigh as she stopped licking, and took the tip of his cock in her mouth.

_I wonder when Draco's getting here._

One month ago, after fucking Draco in his bed, then Harry in the Room of Requirement. Daphne had decided to have a little fun. She would fuck each boy every other day, rotating between them and compare, who was better. Without them knowing, of course. Surprisingly, however, and something Daphne knew would annoy both boys. Was that when it came to stamina and the boy's sexual prowess, they were pretty much equal.

But now Daphne was getting a little bored. Sure fucking Harry and Draco was fun, the locations she had fucked the two boys in varied from broom closets to classrooms, to the Gryffindor and Slytherin common rooms. But now she wanted something different, something exciting. So, Daphne earlier in the morning had messaged both Harry and Draco, telling them to meet her on the third floor tonight for something special.

And as Harry arrived a bit earlier than she had anticipated, Daphne decided to give the boy a blowjob. After all, they were just waiting for Draco, and what better way to ask the boys to fuck her together, then to start with a blowjob and ask the other to join in when he arrived.

Harry gritted his teeth, trying to prolong his orgasm as long as he could, and while he was better than the first time he had sex. The month of practice with Daphne helping his stamina a lot. Daphne's skills when it came to sex still caused him to cum quickly, even if he could now last longer than half an hour when fucking Daphne's arse. A large difference compared to the two minute fuck a month prior.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Draco yelled, causing Harry to jump in shock, hitting the back of his head against the wall, and killing his erection.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Harry glared, covering his cock with his hands?

Ignoring the question, Draco glared at Daphne. "Why the fuck were you sucking Potter's cock!"

Daphne rolled her eyes as she stood up from the floor. "Because I wanted to. Just like the other morning when I was sucking your cock, among other things."

"You and Malfoy?" Harry's face twisted up in disgust. "Why the hell would you fuck him?"

_Oh, their ridiculous..._

"I sent you both a message to meet me here tonight," Daphne said, glancing at the two glaring rivals.

"Why would you do that?"

"Why?"

Both Draco and Harry asked at the same time their voices overlapping each other.

A smile spread across Daphne's face as she started unbuttoning her top. "I want you both to fuck me... Together."

"...Why Potter of all people?" Draco demanded, making Daphne's smile widen.

"Because I can't decide which of you is better. So what better way to decide then to have the both of you fuck me at the same time." Daphne replied, removing her stockings, skirt, and top, leaving nothing but panties on.

Harry and Draco looked at each other before turning to Daphne. Neither one of them were comfortable with the idea, but the temptation of fucking Daphne together or not was ultimately too hard to resist. Plus, both of them were feeling a little insulted to be compared to the other when it came to sex.

_I'm obviously better._

_I'm obviously better._

Both Harry and Draco unknowingly mirrored the other's thoughts.

"Well, what are you going to choose. I can always find someone else to fu-" Daphne was cut off as both Harry and Draco attacked her naked tits, both boys grabbing a breast to suck on, their lips sealing themselves around her nipples, sucking roughly much to Daphne's pleasure. Her hand snaking down to the boy's trousers, Daphne started to give Harry a handjob, while unzipping Draco's trousers and doing the same to him.

For the next few minutes, the sounds of wet slurping, mixed with a few pops as Draco and Harry's mouths disconnected reconnected to Daphne's tits, echoed throughout the empty hall.

Click

A sound echoed down from the other side of the hallway, causing all three teens to freeze.

Click

Hearing the sound again, Harry opened the door to the side of them, and they all rushed in. Draco using the Colloportus spell to lock the door. Turning around, Draco noticed they were in an old classroom, without dust thankfully. The house-elves cleaning even when the room wasn't being used.

Clearing the center of the room, Harry waved his wand and conjured up a bed, Daphne working alongside him cast a barrier charm around the room, it would prevent people from entering or alert if someone broke her charm, allowing people entry. When they were done, Harry hopped on the edge of the bed with Daphne crawling onto his lap and rubbing her pussy above the tip of his cock.

"Malfoy, come here," Daphne called, motioning to the spot on the bed next to Harry.

Watching Daphne crouch above Potter's cock, Draco felt both jealous and a bit confused. _Why has Daphne changed to calling me Malfoy?_

Walking over, Draco sat on the bed and watched as Daphne sunk herself on Potter's cock, before leaning over to wrap her hand around his cock.

"Fuck me, Potter." Daphne moaned, bouncing up and down a little before focusing on giving Draco a handjob, her tits bouncing with every slap of their hips as Harry thrust into her, the reddened nipples looking darker and slightly swollen from when Draco and Harry sucked on them in the hallway.

Harry listened, thrusting his hips up, trying to reach deeper into Daphne's pussy, bringing pleasure to both of them. Daphne's hot snug walls acting as a vice, sucking in Harry's cock as he fucked her.

_Why is she not calling me Harry? Is it because of Malfoy?_ Harry frowned, since the first day they had sex. Daphne had been calling him by his first name, except for when she had discovered he had followed her. Now though, she was calling him by his last name.

Daphne hid a smirk at Harry and Draco's faces. Harry's face more of an open book and easy to read compared to Draco's.

_Hmm... It seems calling them by their last names did nothing but confuse them._

Daphne truthfully had no reason to call Draco and Harry by their last names. It was merely something she did on a whim to see how'd they react-another way to amuse herself while she messed with the heads of her two boy toys.

Leaning down, Daphne brought her face level with Draco's cock, stopping an inch away. Daphne took a deep breath causing her to shiver, both from the pleasure she felt as Harry continuously fucked her and from the musky scent of Draco's cock. Bringing her lips closer, Daphne stuck out her tongue and started to lick.

"Fucking hell..." Draco hissed, his cock throbbing as he watched Daphne lick, her sexy tongue quickly darting out of her mouth. But once she reached the base, Daphne would extend her tongue for a long lick all the way to the top as if his cock was ice cream.

While he was uncomfortable watching Daphne as she sucked Malfoy off, Harry was also strangely turned on, Daphne looking incredibly sexy as her tongue played with the head of Malfoy's cock. Changing his grip on Daphne's waist, Harry started to lift Daphne slightly before pulling her back down again on his cock. Making Daphne's round arse bounce and shake along with the rest of her body as he pounded her.

Groaning, Draco gripped the sheets next to him to keep himself from cumming. Daphne's skilled tongue as well as the vibrations from her body as she was fucked by Potter almost sending him over the edge. Closing his eyes, Draco brought down his occlumency barriers as much as he could, attempting to focus and enjoy the pleasure while not cumming at the same time. That same focus was almost destroyed less than a minute later when Daphne wrapped her lips around the head of his cock.

"Fuck Daphne, I'm gonna cum." Harry moaned, his cock twitching inside Daphne's pussy, a few moments later, and he would be cumming.

Feeling Draco's cock twitch slightly, Daphne realized he was getting close as well. Closing her eyes, she concentrated then used a spell she had learned wandlessly not too long ago. It was a simple sex spell that stopped the caster's partner or partners from cumming. A useful spell that few ever utilized or even knew about except for the few witches like Daphne. Who loved sex. As for why Daphne learned it, well, it was meant for occasions like this one where she wanted the sex to last longer, but her partners were going to cum far too soon before she had even reached her first orgasm.

Just as Harry was about to run, he felt a strange force hit him and place some sort of block set around his balls. Thrusting a few more times, Harry frowned, then started to slow down, no longer feeling as if he was going to cum. "What just happened?"

Draco was about to ask what Potter was talking about when he felt it. He couldn't cum, all he could feel was the familiar ache of his balls ready to be released. Opening his occlumency barriers, Draco quickly checked around, looking for a reason as to why he could no longer feel prepared to cum. However, he couldn't find anything, opening his eyes Draco looked at Daphne, watching as the witch took her lips off of his cock, her eyes meeting his, an amused glint in them.

"Do you both like my gift?"

"Gift?" Draco frowned, not liking where this was going.

"Mmm..." Daphne nodded, licking her lips seductively. "I've used a spell that won't allow either of you to cum until I want you to."

"Why?" Harry groaned, his balls aching, almost bursting with the desire to be released, and yet he couldn't. It was a torturous experience, and one Harry had never imagined could happen.

"Simple." Daphne shrugged, standing up and off of Harry's cock, then moving closer to the middle of the bed. "I want to cum, and until you two manage to make me cum at least twice. I'm not going to release the spell."

Glancing at each other for a few moments, both Draco and Harry seemed to come to an agreement. Switching spaces, Harry moved and kneeled next to Daphne's mouth. Draco, on the other hand, rested his cock against Daphne's arse, swinging it to lightly slap the back of Daphne's arse cheeks every few seconds.

Daphne felt her heart speed up a little, juices flowing down her leg as she got more and more excited. Finally, as if there was some unspoken agreement, Harry and Draco moved at the same time, Harry sliding his cock into her waiting mouth, while Draco slid into her pussy. "Glrk!"

Getting spit-roasted by Harry and Draco while on her hands and knees on the bed felt very different compared to before. It wasn't as leisurely or slow-paced, now the two boys were fucking ber. Trying to get Daphne to cum twice so they could as well.

Clenching her walls, Daphne enthusiastically gave Harry a blowjob, saliva dripping down from her mouth as she sucked and kicked at his cock. The pleasure from that, as well as Draco fucking her pussy made the experience very enjoyable.

_Fuck... I should have done this weeks ago._

"Mhmm!" Daphne's moaned, slightly muffled with Harry's cock in the way. Not that Daphne minded; she liked the taste.

Draco gave a sharp slap to Daphne's arse, rubbing the red hand mark right after. Groaning, Draco smacked Daphne's other arse cheek, the tightening of the witch's walls after his slap all the encouragement he needed to continue.

"Mmm...fuck!" Daphne arched her back as Draco slapped her arse yet again, almost pulling off of Harry's cock, Draco's actions while not painful. They sent an electric shock down Daphne's spine as she was spanked, her pussy unconsciously clenching at the thought alone. Moving her hips back faster, Daphne felt Draco slap her arse, then lost it. Her body trembling, Daphne started to cum, her moans muffled as she kept Harry's cock in her mouth, almost vibrating as she came down from her high.

Slowing down, Draco looked at Potter, he was getting tired, and thankfully Daphne had reached her first orgasm, her tight walls squeezing his cock, but unable to make him cum. Pulling out of Daphne, Draco walked to his pile of clothes on the floor and pulled out a Pepperup potion from his trouser pocket. "Sorry, Potter, I only have one. Looks like It'll soon just be Daphne and me."

Harry glared, annoyed at the smirk Draco was throwing his way. There was no way Draco was 'sorry.' If anything, he was probably laughing on the inside, wanting Daphne all to himself. Removing his cock from Daphne's mouth, Harry got off the bed and went to his own pile of clothes. Then sending a small smirk at Draco, Harry pulled out his own Pepperup potion. "It's alright, I've got my own. So it looks like we'll be here together with Daphne for a while longer."

Daphne raised her brow, a little intrigued at the Pepperup potions in the boy's hands. Since the first time she'd had sex, Daphne had increased her stamina many times. Through sex, exercises, (muggles were good for something) and more sex. Daphne had increased her stamina to the point that she'd never had to consider another option to help keep her going. _I wonder if my magic is why I always have so much stamina..._

Both boys downed the potion, grimacing at the disgusting taste, then moved back on the bed to fuck Daphne. Their little break now over.

"Hmm... Wait boys. I want to try a different position." Daphne purred, standing up in the middle of the bed. "Harry, lay down."

Quickly laying down, Harry watched as Daphne moved to stand over him, before bending down and starting to sink herself on his cock once again. However, just as Harry thought she was going to start fucking him, Daphne stopped and pulled herself up until only the head of his cock was in. Then she began to roll her hips, moving them in a sexy yet erotic manner.

Draco swallowed, feeling his mouth starting to become a little dry. The way Daphne's arse shook, rolling around in a circle looking extremely hot. Even if it was happening on Potter's cock.

Stopping her little show, Daphne turned to look over her shoulder at Draco. It was time for the main event. Sinking herself the rest of the way down on Harry's cock, Daphne placed her hands on his decently muscled chest (both Harry and Draco had some _fin_ e muscles from their years as a Quidditch seeker) and leaned down, wiggling her arse a little at Draco behind them. "Come put your cock in my arse, Draco. I want to feel yours and Harry's cocks in both of my holes."

Picking up his wand from the side of the bed, Draco pointed it at Daphne's arse and silently cast the cleaning and lube spell. A spell Draco had made sure to learn so that he could fuck Daphne's arse every chance he had, and next, he was going to try and learn it wandlessly. But for now, using a wand was just fine.

Shivering, Daphne felt goosebumps begin to appear on her skin as Draco lined up his cock with her arse. The use of lube being a nice touch, but an unneeded one as she had done that earlier while the boys drank their potions.

Reaching up, Harry grabbed onto Daphne's tits and started to massage them a little, the slight moan spilling out of the witch's lips, making him increase the pace of his massage.

"Morgana..." Daphne gasped softly, the feeling of Draco finally entering her arse while Harry's cock was still in her pussy feeling better than she thought it would be. "Deeper...fuck."

Needing no encouragement, Draco slid his cock a little deeper into Daphne's arse. If he had thought Daphne had been tight before, Draco knew that she could be even more so now. The feeling of her squeezing him, and getting tighter the deeper he went was simply amazing. Without the lube, Draco doubted he would have been able to go any further, Potter's cock already taking up the free space that was usually there. "Fuck you like this. You like having a cock up both your arse and cunt!"

"Yesss..." Moaning Daphne nodded, throwing back her hips while thrusting out with her chest, allowing Harry to get a better grip as he played with her tits. The stimulation from having her nipples pinched and rolled around while having a cock in both her holes Daphne knew would soon be too much. It was only a matter of time before she cummed, which in turn would make her undo the spell preventing Harry and Draco from cumming... Maybe, It wasn't in writing. Daphne might be able to get them to fuck her to a third orgasm before undoing her spell. "Harder!"

One boy grabbing her waist, the other boy grabbing her tits, Harry and Draco both thrust together. Them pulling out almost all the way just to slam back in again, letting the two boys reach deeper into Daphne's holes than if they did it alone.

"Fuck, this is incredible." Harry breathed out, thrusting in sync yet again as he slammed into Daphne's pussy. Malfoy's cock only separated by a thin wall, allowing both boys to be able to feel the outline of the other's cock as they fucked Daphne, much to their disgust.

_I'm just glad our cocks are technically not really touching. That would be far worse._

"Mmm...fuck!" Daphne mewled as Draco spanked her arse once again, Her walls clenching every time the two boys thrust deeper in, not wanting either of their cocks to leave. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..."

Hearing Daphne's mantra, both Harry and Draco doubled their efforts. Moving quicker and slamming their hips harder, trying to get Daphne over the edge as fast as they could. Their desire to cum growing larger and larger every minute that passed.

An idea forming in his mind, Harry removed one of his hands from Daphne's tits, and brought it down to her pussy, then flicked her clit.

"FUCK!" Moaning loudly, Daphne felt her body immediately start to tense up, her holes gripping down on Harry and Draco's cocks, forcing them to exert more effort to continue to fuck her through her orgasm. Draco and Harry together were far better than when they fucked her alone. Their energy and competitiveness are making sex all the better for Daphne.

"That was wonderful." Daphne smiled sensually, coming down from her high. Both Harry and Draco slowing down their thrusts at her words. "Stand up."

Pulling out, Harry and Draco both stood, watching as Daphne got to her knees before their cocks, her tongue darting out to lick her lips.

Waving her hand, Daphne undid her spell, and grabbed a cock with each hand. Quickly moving up and down. "Do you want to cum? Hmm... Do you want to cum all over my pretty face? Marking me with your cum... Maybe later, you'll use this as a happy memory to cast the Patronus charm."

Groaning, both Harry and Draco tried to last as long as they could. The blonde doing a little better with his Occlumency barriers compared to Harry, but Daphne's words and hands proved to be too much. The Patronus charm being the last straw, causing Harry to cum, with Draco following him less than a second later.

There were very few things that surprised Daphne, even less when it came to sex. However, Draco and Harry's cocks shocked her. Globs of pearly white cum were shooting out of Harry and Draco's cocks. Falling across Daphne's face, hair, and all over her tits. Way too much to be natural.

_It can't have been my spell, I've used it before, and no one else was ever this backed up... The potion?_ Daphne's eyes lit up as she realized what caused the abnormal cum amounts. Looking up, Daphne saw both cocks a little bit of cum dripping off from the heads, but still hard as a rock. _I'm going to enjoy this._

**XvX**

Feeling her barrier charm break, Daphne disconnected her lips from Draco's cock. A line of saliva still connecting them. Looking over her shoulder, Daphne saw Susan Bones, eyes wide and with a blush on her face. Unmoving from her position by the door.

Sending a wicked smirk at the frozen Bones girl, Daphne turned her attention back to Harry and Draco's cocks, both boys still hard, but now almost unconscious. Unable to keep up with Daphne. So swaying her arse side to side to side, Daphne began to suck. Droplets of cum leaking down from her holes, pooling down onto the floor below her.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to Discord below for those who want to contact me for commissions or just to chat about fanfiction. While I do read reviews I don't check Ao3 very often, so it may be a while to read reviews unless I get the email.
> 
> https://discord.gg/fwtg3Nx


End file.
